die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
24: The Game
24: The Game is a video game developed by Cambridge Studios available for Playstation 2. The game's storyline takes place between Seasons 2 and 3 of the hit TV show. The Game begins at 6:00am PT, six months after Day 2 and two-and-a-half years before Day 3. The stars of the show recorded their own voices for the game and their bodies were scanned to make the characters in the game look extremely similar to the real actors. The original soundtrack was composed by Sean Callery exclusively for the game. 24: The Game was released in North America on February 27, 2006 and March 17, 2006 in Europe. The game was originally supposed to be launched for other consoles but that idea was scrapped earlier on. Gameplay The Game has many styles of gameplay including: * On foot, third-person style shooting * Driving, pursuits, and vehicle control * Interrogation situations * Using CTU technology to identify targets and make thermal imaging scans of buildings * Using PDAs or Computers to hack into systems. Each mission gives a bonus item at the end of it if the mission is completed with over 90% score. There are 5 movie clips, 6 photos and 47 character models. The bonus item for each mission can be found on the individual mission page. Characters Plot The Game, much like several seasons of the show, can be split into three chapters. #The first part of the game deals with CTU raiding a cargo ship in the harbor containing a chemical weapon on board. Soon after an undercover agent discovers and alerts CTU to an assassination plot against the Vice-President. The main antagonists in this act are Robert Daniels and Carr. #The second section revolves around an attack on CTU by EMP and the theft of the CTU database hard-drive. Kim Bauer is also abducted, amongst the chaos, with the intention of using her as leverage to control Jack. The main antagonists in this act are Peter Madsen and Joseph Sin-Chung. #The final part concerns a major terrorist attack in the form of a deliberate earthquake designed to disrupt security at a military base allowing the terrorists to steal several nuclear weapons, which were being stored there, and sell them in the Middle East. The main antagonists in this act are Max, Peter Madsen, and Governor Radford. Summary Six months after the events of Day 2, Jack leads a raid on a ship in the LA harbor containing a deadly cargo of Ricin toxin. He then learns about an assassination attempt on the Vice President Jim Prescott with info from undercover CTU Washington D.C. agent Chase Edmunds and prevents the assassination with the Vice President being in critical condition from a vehicular explosion after the firefight. After the assassination attempt, he followed leads and eventually discovered the apparent mastermind, Peter Madsen. CTU intern Kim Bauer was kidnapped by Madsen in the aftermath of an attack on CTU. As Madsen, Joseph Sin-Chung, and Kim escape with undercover CTU Operative Chase Edmunds, Jack was blackmailed to download the decryption software for Madsen from the National Intelligence Agency. While Jack was on the run from local authorities, he desperately looks for leads to find and save Kim by going to Madsen's wife, Donna. Donna barely had any useful information due to her drug addiction, but directed Jack to her dealer, a Mexican drug dealer named Del Toro. Bauer raids Del Toro's ruined hotel building and was given the necessary information to find Kim. Before being kidnapped, Kim placed a tracking unit on herself, and Jack followed up on the tracker, only to find out that CTU's computers were malfunctioning from Madsen's EMP and a scrambler hard-wired into the system. Jack eventually gets the final location at an abandoned water facility in Burbank. Jack infiltrates the base, saves Kim, and meets Chase for the first time. He tells him to look for a hard drive and stay undercover. He then discovers a plot to detonate bombs and cause an earthquake. After brief tension, Tony Almeida and Jack go into the field to the two construction sites that are possible targets for the detonation. Jack led a bomb team consisting of agents Evans and Landis to one of the bomb sites. Upon reaching the bomb, Evans was shot by a terrorist. Jack Bauer had to cover for Landis so she could work on diffusing the bomb. She was able to diffuse the bomb, only for them to discover there was a second bomb hidden somewhere else on site and Landis was killed when they tried to get out. Jack attempted to return to CTU only to be called by Kate Warner, who needed help because of the earthquake. Jack attempts to meet up with Kate, only to see her get held captive by Madsen. An SUV driven by Chase picks up Madsen and Kate. Jack pursues Madsen to a building while being suppressed by Chase. Jack confronts Chase, with Chase saying that he couldn't save Kate without blowing his cover. Jack told Chase that he did the right thing. Chase sends a false radio transmission to Madsen saying that he killed Jack. Madsen directs Chase to an abandoned train station used as a base for the terrorists. Chase drove off to the new address, which was an old train yard. Jack hid himself while Chase showed Madsen Bauer's dogtags. Jack and Chase infiltrate one of the buildings in order to recover the CTU hard-drive. Jack stayed inside an elevator to stay hidden from the guards while Chase stalked one of Sin-Chung's hackers and killed him to take his key-card. Chase covertly hands Jack the key-card and heads over to the security room to disable the cameras. Upon completing his task, Jack moves in to recover the hard-drive. Unfortunately, the removal of the hard-drive triggered the alarms. Jack and Chase were forced to blast their way out. Jack gives the hard-drive to Chase and tells him to bring it back to CTU. Chase attempts to head to a vehicle while Jack tries to find Kate. Jack eventually found Kate, but had to blow her off in order to save Chase from a sniper. Jack kills the sniper and provides cover-fire for Chase. Chase eventually enters a car and heads on a long drive back to CTU. Jack heads back to Kate's cell only to find her missing and sees Madsen driving out of the base with Kate. While Jack heads back to CTU, Chase gets ambushed by Sin-Chung and is in a heavy firefight. After the firefight, Chase recovers a message on Sin-Chung's cell phone to send a driver over to the desert to pick up some important cargo. Chase heads back to CTU As Chase arrives, he is confronted by an irritated Chappelle knowing that Chase went rogue. Jack intervenes telling Chappelle that Chase knows how Madsen's side works and that his efforts to return the C.T.U. have to count for something. Chappelle reluctantly complies but tells Jack that he wants Chase on a plane back to D.C. after the ordeal is over. Chase thanks Jack, and was told by his mentor that he's a good agent. Chase goes undercover again posing as the requested truck driver. Max, a previous villain behind Season 2's and The Game 's events, also came into play, and Bauer had to stop him from stealing nuclear weapons from an abandoned military bunker called Fort Lesker. Chase covertly calls Jack on his cell phone in order to have C.T.U. track him. Jack trails the truck to Fort Lesker and eventually sneaks on board in the cargo portion of the truck. Chase covertly hands Jack a radio. While Jack enters a locker room, he sees Madsen's men beating up one of the guards working at Fort Lesker. The guard refuses to divulge information, and gets shot in the chest by one of the thugs. Jack kills both of them, and gets information from the guard: the order of locking down the base. As Chase enters one of the loading areas, he gets an order by Jack to head to the main control room to lock down the base even if it meant that Chase had to blow his cover. After Chase locks down the base, he is cornered and tells Jack to leave him. Jack blasts his way through dozens of guards to regroup with Chase Jack and Chase blast their way out of Fort Lesker and evacuate in a helicopter. The two land in the L.A. docks. Jack and Chase sweep the docks to find the cargo shipments and Madsen, with Jack eventually giving the order for Chase to stay with the tactical teams while Jack looks for Madsen. Jack confronts Madsen asking where Kate is. Madsen shoots Jack in the stomach, and Jack chases Madsen. Jack kills Madsen as he escapes on a speedboat. After Jack kills Madsen, he is pinned down by Madsen's remaining henchmen. A C.T.U. chopper comes by with Chase shooting the gunmen. It also turned out that Kate was on the yacht as well. Before boarding the ship, Chase obliterates the defending guards with a mounted machine gun. The recently cleared deck allowed Jack to abseil to the ship while Chase covers Jack from any possible gunmen. Jack blasts his way through any surviving gunmen and eventually gets in a stand-off with Max. Jack succeeds in shooting Max three times, at the expense of taking a second gunshot to the chest. Everything was over for now, with a deteriorating Jack losing consciousness. Chase helps Jack to the helicopter telling Tony that they need to get Jack to a hospital. Critical Reception The game was met with decent to mediocre reviews surrounding it's gameplay as lacking imagination and coming off as generic in places. The voice-overs and storyline however were well-received. Category:Videogames Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films involving nuclear weapons Category:Disaster movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with Secret Service characters Category:Sequels Category:Prequels Category:Films using the Real Time aspect Category:Kiefer Sutherland action films Category:Dennis Haysbert action films Category:Games based on a movie or TV show Category:Spin-offs Category:Die Hard scenario films with helicopter attacks Category:Tom Sizemore action films Category:Films and Shows with South American cartels and/or terrorism Category:Films with North Korean villains Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Techno thrillers Category:Die Hard in a Elevator scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios involving a kidnapping Category:Mary Lynn Rajskub action films Category:"24" TV show franchise Category:Scenarios involving EMP bombs Category:2000 era releases Category:2006 Category:Die Hard scenarios involving news media